La douleur exquise
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Yuriy piensa que entonces todo estaría bien, que no importaba cómo fueran las cosas porque él siempre estaría junto a Mavis, siempre la apoyaría y la protegería. [Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island.

 **Pareja:** Yuriy Dreyar/Mavis Vermillion.

 **Summary:** Yuriy piensa que entonces todo estaría bien, que no importaba cómo fueran las cosas porque él siempre estaría junto a Mavis, siempre la apoyaría y la protegería.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. El final es un asco, ya lo sé (?) xD

 **Nota:** Luego de un horrible bloqueo con este fic finalmente pude terminarlo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Yuriy/Mavis más angst y creo que estoy, eh, satisfecha con el resultado, aunque no sé si sea lo suficientemente angst (?) No soy buena escribiendo estas cosas así que ya están advertidos (?)

El prompt que me tocó fue: "Nunca quise enamorarme de ti". (No sé si lo utilicé bien, pero ninguna de las dos frases que me tocó me inspiró en realidad :P)

Disfrútenlo (?)

* * *

 **La Douleur Exquise**

[Dolor de amar a un ser no correspondido]

* * *

En realidad no puede, ni se atreve a decir que fue algo inmediato, aunque debe admitir que tampoco estuvo muy lejos de serlo. Y es que esa niñita era tan asombrosa como extrañamente encantadora, cautivándole incluso al poco tiempo de haberla conocido, ganándose poco a poco su confianza hasta el punto que llegar a considerarla como a una amiga —por más que él tratara de negarlo en pos de la obtención del Jade de Tenrou—.

Y aunque podría decirse que al principio trató de mantenerse lo más indiferente posible ante su presencia y no inmiscuirse mucho con ella, era bastante obvio que eso había resultado completamente imposible. Después de todo Mavis era… intrigante. Con esa amplia y sincera sonrisa de sol transparente que casi siempre ostentaba y esa confianza ciega que había depositado en ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo en ella parecía resaltar y contrastar perfectamente, desde su inocente convicción de que las hadas existían —creencia de la cual él en su momento se había aprovechado— hasta aquella gran inteligencia y sed de conocimientos que poseía. Simplemente había en ella algo que le causaba cierta curiosidad que bordeaba la fascinación.

Y no pasa mucho hasta que comienza a darse cuenta de como su atención parece desviarse hacia ella con tal frecuencia que empieza a alarmarlo. Porque no era, definitivamente no era normal que ella le importara tanto. Que si bien había prometido protegerla —luego de que por su culpa saliera afectada de _esa_ manera—, había veces en las que sentía que no solamente quería hacerlo debido a esa valiosa promesa sino por algo más, que quería poder estar a su lado y no solamente siendo su amigo.

Entonces lo entiende, porque vamos, tampoco es estúpido. Lentamente y sin saber desde qué momento, había comenzado a enamorarse de Mavis.

Y maldita sea, simplemente no podía ser así. Mavis era su amiga, sin mencionar lo joven que era, prácticamente siendo una niña bordeando apenas a la adolescencia. Y unque técnicamente él aun fuera un adolescente también, sabe que la diferencia de edad que los separa iría en aumento; pues mientras él seguiría envejeciendo, Mavis no crecería ni siquiera un día más allá de sus eternos trece años —y por culpa suya, recuerda y se recrimina con cierta amargura— y aquel pensamiento le oprime el pecho de una forma que le parece insoportable y hasta cierto punto sofocante. Porque además de todo bien sabe que era prácticamente imposible que Mavis lo viera a él de esa manera, sabe que Mavis le tiene mucho cariño, claro, pero el mismo cariño que siente por Warrod y Precht —más fraternal que otra cosa—, la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ello.

Y principalmente por esa razón es que ni siquiera llega a atreverse a considerar la idea de confesarle aquello que siente —como el corazón se le hace y deshace en un nudo ante su compañía y la boca se le seca mientras siente las palabras atorándose torpemente en la garganta—. ¿De qué serviría? Lo único que lograría conseguir era que las cosas quizá se pusieran extrañas entre ambos, y lo que menos quiere es eso. Él desea poder estar a su lado, poder cumplir su promesa y protegerla aunque solo fuese como su amigo.

(La protegería incluso si tenía que ser de él mismo, de ese flechazo que había desarrollado y que por más que tratara no puede arrancar de su mente. Porque no existe magia en el mundo capaz de hacerle olvidar aquello que comenzó a sentir por Mavis.

Y que desea tanto, tanto no tener que sentir.)

La verdad era que no sabe muy bien qué hacer, habían sido contadas las veces en las que en el pasado recordara haber sentido una atracción de ese tipo, probablemente debido a lo desconfiado que era con las personas ajenas a sus dos compañeros cazadores. Y en ninguna de esas situaciones se había sentido de la misma manera que entonces, tal vez porque Mavis había sido una de las pocas en ser capaz de ver aquella amabilidad que él solía empeñarse tanto en ocultar y la primera en la que había podido confiar plenamente.

No sabe qué hacer. Pero realmente anhela la idea de que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando las cosas eran más simples y no se sentía como un tonto enamorado que sabía no sería correspondido.

 **(…)**

Así que:

Al final es él quien comienza a alejarse, no de una manera muy notoria —o al menos eso intenta, pero sabe que nunca ha sido bueno en ser sigiloso— pues no quiere que alguien lo notara y comenzara a hacer preguntas indiscretas. Pero claro, es bastante obvio que iba a ser imposible que lograra ocultar su cambio de actitud a Mavis, porque incluso si no parecía ella siempre nota esas cosas, leyéndolo con una facilidad que era hasta admirable. Y ella se iba dando cuenta de como él deja de un momento al otro de mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras hablan, o de la manera en que trata de evitar a toda costa quedarse a solas con ella incluso si solo están en el gremio.

Y le intriga ese cambio de su parte —justo cuando creyó que todos eran amigos, que podían vivir juntos y ser una familia—. Yuriy puede percibir un deje de dolor en los brillantes ojos de Mavis cuando la evita y no puede dejar de sentirse como un ser despreciable, porque solo está consiguiendo exactamente aquello que temía; la está apartando de su lado.

Pero no puede dar marcha atrás así como tampoco puede decírselo.

 **(…)**

— ¿Hice algo para que te molestaras?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Voltea lentamente hasta fijar la mirada en la menuda figura de Mavis, sentada contra uno de los libreros de la gran biblioteca del gremio, sostiene sobre el regazo un libro viejo y de un tamaño considerable que, piensa súbitamente, habría de pesar al menos un par de kilos. Ella no ha despegado la mirada de las amarillentas páginas pero él sabe —por la manera casi imperceptible en que aprieta los labios— que está esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

Observa a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que solo están ellos dos en la biblioteca. Bendita su suerte.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Inquiere a su vez, aunque sabe que no es necesario, fingiendo naturalidad.

Sabe que Mavis ya se ha dado cuenta (aunque tal vez no de todo).

Esta vez ella se toma su tiempo para volver a hablar.

—Es que últimamente casi parece que quieres alejarte de mí.

Da vuelta la página, aunque Yuriy sabe que en realidad solo lo hace para distraerse.

—Bueno, no sé de dónde sacaste eso —replica él agitándose él cabello, nervioso. Maldice internamente porque siente que no es capaz de mentirle, lo cual es completamente irónico y hasta gracioso, considerando todas las veces que la engañó en el pasado—. Pero te aseguro que no has hecho nada malo, Mavis.

Le sonríe porque es verdad, no es ella la que está mal.

Mavis se queda en silencio por lo que le parecen unos interminables segundos. Por un momento cree que ha logrado tranquilizarla, pero entonces ella levanta el rostro mirándole directamente.

—Ya, entonces ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que de repente comenzaste a evitarme? Quiero decir, ya no hablamos como antes y casi parece que te incómoda estar en el mismo lugar que yo —dice con expresión entristecida. Yuriy, sin poder evitarlo, desvía el rostro, siendo incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada—. Ves, de eso es lo que hablo. Ya ni siquiera me ves a la cara. Comienza a preocuparme.

Yuriy suspira y hace el mayor esfuerzo del mundo para volver a mirarla. No sabe realmente qué decir o hacer —pero eso últimamente ya ha dejado de ser una novedad—, lo único que quiere es irse de una buena vez y olvidar todo eso.

(Todo, incluyendo su propio sentir.)

Pero claro, no puede simplemente hacerlo y dejarla ahí, no mientras ella sigue convencida de que ha hecho algo malo y que por su culpa él actúa de esa forma.

—No has hecho nada malo —repite intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Y no estoy molesto contigo, es solo…

« _Que ese es precisamente el problema.»_ Piensa para sus adentros « _Que realmente siento que no podría estar molesto contigo.»_

Porque ni siquiera puede culparla, porque Mavis no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que sus sonrisas o su sola presencia le hacían. Ella era completamente inocente en eso y Yuriy preferiría que se mantuviera así por mucho más tiempo, el suficiente para que él pudiera dejar todo eso atrás.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurre? —cambia su expresión a una más preocupada, que solo consigue que el Dreyar se sienta peor, si es eso incluso posible— Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo Yuriy, yo voy a apoyarte. Soy tu amiga y quiero ayudar.

Yuriy aprieta los labios. Sabe que no tiene sentido en realidad seguir escondiéndolo, que no estaba bien, lo reconoce. Levanta el rostro y se atreve a mirarle, y por cosa de quizá un segundo casi le parece que Mavis cambia ligeramente su expresión, como si empezara a sentir un presentimiento sobre lo que en verdad ocurría, que no era algo tan simple como ella supuso.

Y no le sorprende en realidad, ella siempre fue buena con ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Yuriy?

Traga saliva con cierta dificultad, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Aprieta ligeramente los puños a los lados, pensando que realmente esa no era la manera en la que había querido que resultaran las cosas. Pero—

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Mavis.

Ya no podía seguir esquivándolo.

(Y era un poco irónico, le es imposible no darse cuenta, de que a pesar de ella ser ya conocida por ser capaz de prever cualquier escenario de combate, le hubiera sido imposible predecir que aquello iba a pasar.)

 **(…)**

El atardecer comienza a pintarse con toda su serena belleza en el cielo, y los tonos anaranjados y amarillos son lo único que ocupan la mente de Yuriy, al menos por esos momentos, mientras se recuesta contra un viejo árbol cercano a la casa en la que los cuatro vivían desde hacía un tiempo. Cierra los ojos y siente que en cualquier momento podría caer dormido en el sitio, y es que está tan cansado. Los últimos días habían sido bastante pesados, tantas misiones y un montón de cosas que hacer tanto en casa como en el gremio, apenas había tenido tiempo de descansar.

Y mentiría si dijera que era solamente eso lo que lo molestaba. Al igual como lo haría si llegara a decir que en realidad no escuchó los suaves pasos de Mavis dirigirse vacilante hacia él, antes de sentirla acomodarse a su lado.

Abre los ojos y voltea ligeramente el rostro, dándose cuenta de que igualmente ella le devuelve la mirada, mas no parece tener intenciones de hablar, al menos no de momento y saberlo de cierta forma le alivia. Desde que aquello —esa confesión para nada planificada, tras la cual él se marchó sin mirar atrás— había ocurrido, ambos parecieron por acuerdo mutuo comenzar a evitarse el uno al otro; Yuriy yendo de misión en misión y Mavis pasándose horas encerrada en la oficina del gremio, a veces llegando a casa pasada la media noche. Durante aquellos días apenas y se habían visto las caras, mucho menos habían hablado sobre lo que ocurrió y Yuriy no sabe en realidad si prefiere que sea así o no, se siente algo —bastante— cobarde.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, mientras la cálida brisa propia de la temporada les revolotea los cabellos y Yuriy casi puede pretender que nada fuera de lo normal ha pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo—

—Cuándo… —la escucha susurrar apenas, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento— ¿Desde cuándo fue que…?

Y, por supuesto, entiende de inmediato que es lo que intenta preguntarle.

—En realidad no sabría decir el momento exacto, supongo —lanza una leve carcajada sin humor—. Solo que… de repente ocurrió y un día me di cuenta de que ya no podía verte como a una amiga más, que quería _estar contigo_. No sé si tenga sentido, pero solo ocurrió. Me di cuenta de que había acabado enamorándome de ti.

Mavis aprieta los labios y baja la mirada hacia su regazo. Yuriy solo se queda observándola otro poco sin esperar en realidad una respuesta.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente con voz suave y acongojada.

El Dreyar simplemente sonríe débilmente porque ya se había esperado una respuesta así —claro, porque ¿de qué otro modo pudo haber sido?—.

—Lo siento Yuriy —y ella parece tan apenada, como si tratara por todos los medios que disponía de no hacerlo sentir mal (o peor, mejor dicho) pero en el fondo tampoco supiera qué decir.

—Lo sé —admite sin borrar su sonrisa, con una tranquilidad que hasta a él le extraña en esa situación.

¿O sería más bien resignación?

—La verdad es que nunca quise enamorarme de ti —admite, porque se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas, pero había sido así y no podía cambiarlo, incluso ahora.

Ve como se muerde el labio inferior levemente y nota un deje de algo así como culpa posarse en su mirada. Quiere morderse la lengua y se reprocha porque era justamente eso lo que no quería provocar, que ella se sintiera responsable por aquello que había aflorado en su pecho sin permiso alguno.

—Yo no…

—Lo lamento Yuriy —lo interrumpe, vacilante y retuerce entre sus manos la tela de su vestido—. Es solo que yo no… yo no puedo aceptarlo. Tú sabes que yo nunca…

(¿Qué? _¿Qué nunca podría crecer?_ Claro que ya lo sabía, pero en realidad eso no le hubiera importado)

—Eso lo entiendo Mavis —la tranquiliza—. Lo entiendo —repite y se queda con más cosas que le gustaría decirle, pero prefiere callarlas porque tal vez al final no valiera la pena.

Mavis parece a punto de volver a bajar la cabeza, pero entonces vuelve a mirarle dudosa y con cierta preocupación irracional.

—Yuriy esto… ¿no cambiará nada entre nosotros verdad? Quiero decir, tú…

Y parece de repente tan asustada, como si lo que menos quisiera fuera que desde ese momento en adelante comenzaran a alejarse, a no ser tan amigos como antes.

A Yuriy se le acelera un poco el corazón.

—Prometí que iba a protegerte, ¿no es así? —responde volviendo a sonreírle, ya algo más animado— Y eso es algo que pienso cumplir sin importar lo que pase. Aun somos amigos, después de todo. ¿Cierto?

La Vermillion asiente rápidamente y su rostro se relaja en una expresión aliviada. Yuriy piensa que entonces todo estaría bien, que no importaba cómo fueran las cosas porque él siempre estaría junto a Mavis, siempre la apoyaría y la protegería. El resto realmente no importaba.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde, ¿deberíamos entrar? —inquiere haciendo un gesto hacia la casa.

—No, quiero quedarme un rato más aquí —negó Mavis sonriéndole y dirigiendo su mirada a las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo.

Yuriy también le sonríe y hay algo ahí que sigue doliendo, pero también decide en realidad no importa.

—Como tú digas princesa.


End file.
